Gratitude to a Goddess
by Cosmic Sky
Summary: Looking back Hakuno never was able to wrap his mind around how he managed to become the husband to someone like Tamamo. Some nights it kept him awake and others she chose to answer his questions with actions. This was one of those nights. Post-Caster Ending of Fate/Extella. Hakuno/Tamamo pairing.


**Hiya everyone, first thanks for giving this story a look and hope you enjoy it. Just a heads up this story takes place after Caster's ending in Fate/Extella where she and Hakuno have pretty much gone into semi-retirement from fighting and adventuring.**

 **I do not own anything.**

* * *

As great as Tamamo's presence was there were times Hakuno was happy to have the house all to himself, usually in the wee hours before his wife arrived home. Despite everything he'd been through, the battles and trials, Hakuno still considered himself something of an average person who liked their quiet time. Sure, after a while he'd grown used to all kinds of crazy events and adrenaline-pumping situations, but deep down he liked to think that part of him had remained the same. Tamamo once told him she'd actually found that aspect of his character charming one night as they laid in bed together recovering from another day of hard battles against Nero's faction.

Pausing in his cooking he took a minute to look back at the empty home and take in the lingering scent of his Caster. _Even when you're gone this place is still yours, along with everything in it._ She'd been gone almost the entire day though her scent lingered throughout the entire house like rays cast by a setting sun. It reminded him a fair bit of his old room back in Tsukumihara Academy, what seemed like a lifetime ago. "How quickly time can fly." The Soul of the boy known as Hakuno Kishinami chuckled before going back to his cooking. He didn't have much time until Tamamo arrived back home so he had to hurry.

"Master I'm home!" Her sing-song voice rung through the house making the teenager's heart swell with joy.

"Over here! I've got a surprise waiting for you!" He called out to her knowing she wouldn't be able to resist him. He heard the sound of her kicking off her sandals as well as a girlish giggle followed by her footsteps.

"MIKOOON!"

In truth Hakuno liked to think he'd become a decent cook. It wasn't like he had anyone to guide or mentor him, not that he knew many people who knew how to cook. Instead of teaching him Tamamo had always insisted he leave the cooking to her as it was what a "good wife" was supposed to do. As pleasurable as they sounded, Hakuno believed he needed to know how to fix a meal so he could be a good husband to the woman who'd literally tracked to hell and back with him.

"So I take it you like the spread?"

Hakuno never got an answer, though Tamamo's silence spoke volumes. He watched her eyes glide over the various dishes laid out in front of her from freshly fired Tonkatsu to the sliced and prepared Sashimi down to the Shabu-shabu placed at his end of the table. Hakuno was pretty sure the grilled salmon had caught her attention as her golden eyes had locked on that like a shark to a wounded whale. For him the myriad of smells produced by the food was no doubt tantalizing, but with her enhanced senses he was sure Tamamo was experiencing something of a sensual overload.

"M…Mas…Master…you…" Seeing she was at a clear loss for words the human Master chuckled and stood up. He wasn't dressed in traditional clothing like she was, instead normal jeans and a black t-shirt that all belayed the extraordinary person he was. His arms were around her before Tamamo even knew he'd closed the distance between them. The warmth that passed through their bodies zapped the fox out of her stupor resulting in her returning her lover's embrace. "Mikon, usually I'm the one surprising you." She whispered burying her head in the crux of his neck while her tail happily swooshed back and forth.

"I thought for once I'd be the one to surprise you." The Master laughed taking in the sweet fragrance that was his Caster. "It's the least I could do after everything you've done for me."

Right then and there she kissed him, no words or silly gestures, just her lips against his. Whatever else he was going to say never came to fruition as Tamamo pressed herself against her husband forcing him to become the pillar of support for both of them. They tasted each other as if they were the first drop of water they'd received after wondering a barren desert. The Master's hands wrapped around her waist while the Servant's clawed at his head deepening the kiss.

Some days Hakuno found it hard to remember the first time he and Tamamo had kissed each other, or rather she'd kissed him. It was his first, and she was proud she'd taken it for herself. What he clearly remembered was the sensation-fire and lightning joining in unison to course through his body igniting something new within him. This woman had breathed life into his dull and exceedingly mundane existence, and he could never be more grateful to her for it.

"You know," Reluctantly he pulled away leaving both of them red-faced and breathless. "If we keep standing here the food's going to get cold. It'd be a shame if all my hard work admitted to nothing in the end don't you think?"

On the outside Tamamo pouted, but on the inside she was impressed. _My dear husband, you've come such a long way._ "I don't know about that Master, the most delicious morsel present is here in my arms, waiting to be ravaged." She leered running her tongue over his exposed neck sending pleasurable waves directly to his brain. She knew if she wanted to she could force him to submit to her right then and there; it was hard fighting the temptation not to take that course of action. _But from the looks of things he went through all that trouble for me, and it all smells REALLY good._ "But I guess I can hold off on dessert until I've finished the main course." Tamamo finally said pulling away to give her lover a foxy grin he happily returned.

"Then let's dig in."

Home cooked meals between of the two of them had always been her favorite, really, any meal between the two of them was her favorite. When it was just the two of them Tamamo felt it made the meal extra special since they could talk openly to each other without anyone listening in.

Less than ten minutes had passed and Tamamo had already emptied at least half the plates and trays he'd arranged. "Heh, so…I take it you like my cooking." He asked unsure of how to proceed.

"No my master, I _love_ your cooking." She laughed looking at him with miniature stars in his eyes. "You know you did a naughty thing, hiding such talents from me." Feigning a hurt expression she looked away hoping to incite a reaction out of her love.

What she got was another nervous chuckle and a shrug. "Truth is I actually didn't know how well I could cook. Usually all that stuff is left to you."

"As it should be for any good wife."

"But what about a good husband?"

"Mikon?"

He loved it when he was able to catch her off-guard like this. "You've been…the best partner I could ask for. Servant or not, you've always been there for me, from start to finish." Placing his chopsticks down, he looked down at the empty bowl before him with distant eyes. "You risked your life over and over again to protect me, a talentless no-name guy who without anything to offer you." Memories of the past Holy Grail War and its struggles flowed through his head like in a stream: the battles, the horror, the heartbreak, and most of all the despair he felt was always threatening to crush him into nothing. A shudder ran through him as the weight of those memories reawakened the scars he'd thought he'd buried. Hakuno felt his own hands beginning to go numb with the past pain making itself known even as he tried to reassert control, alas, he no longer had that strength of will. "You constantly put your life on the line against enemies you had no business facing from Berserker to B.B. all the way down to Buddha himself. When I look back on all those enemies and how much pain you went through I-"

"Should never, _ever_ doubt I'd change any of it. As a matter of fact, if I had to fight them all again to protect you I would." Before he'd finished talking she'd draped her body over his, wrapping both of her sleeved arounds around his waist and placing her head against his shoulder. The second their bodies connected Tamamo felt the waves of pain and shivering that had begun to envelop her master's mind begin to subside. As she listened to the rhythmically beating of his heart she felt his body slowly began to ease up allowing the tension to drain away. Light as it was she heard his breathing returning to its calm and regular rate; to further sooth him she began lightly humming into his ear knowing it was a sure-fire way to calm him down.

She always did this to him. Whenever he was feeling so insecure and small she was there for him, wrapping him in her arms becoming his personal shelter. Closing his eyes he saw himself cuddled up next to an enormous fox, one almost the size of a SUV with nine tails and beautiful orange fur. "Tamamo,"

To hear her name roll of his lips in such a sweet voice had the Anti-Hero's tail happily swooshing about. "Do you know why I went through all those fierce battles? Why I endured pain that would have broken any lesser being?"

"Because you are the one and only Tamamo-no-Mae, the foxiest wife under the heavens?" Hakuno laughed.

"Mikon," Kissing him on the cheek she further nuzzled him. "Because the man I was doing it for was worth every drop of blood." Reaching up to crass his cheek as well as turn his face she spoke in that soft silky voice that he'd recognize even if he lost all of his memories…again. "You ask what you can do to become a good husband, my dear Master, you've already done it. You accepted me for who I was, and still chose to love me."

This time he was the one who initiated the kiss. Naturally it was chaste and gentle, but that was what both of them needed at the moment. Turning around in his seat he was able to fully hold the pink-haired Servant in his arms as he'd always wished to.

"For accepting me, for loving me in spite of everything I've shown you," Tamamo began pulling away with the makings of tears forming on the corners of her radiant eyes. "You've already become the best husband I could ever ask for. Come what may, from the moon or the stars, I won't ever abandon you."

Tamamo never asked him to repeat his vows, she always told him he never had to, but he did so anyways. "And I'll stay here with you until my last breath."

"Heh, speaking of last we'd better finish up this delicious dinner you went to the trouble of cooking for us, eh Hakuno-kun?" The fox-eared Servant giggled.

Just as it'd begun the couple finished their dinner in pure bliss and when finished retired to their shared bedroom for the night. Laying together arm-in-arm they listened to the whisper-like noises that entered their home through the windows and walls: the chirping of crickets, the light wind blowing tree leaves and lanterns, water running, and the occasional shouting from neighbors a maybe a block away. It was all a far cry from the grand castle they'd lived in during the fighting. He felt it was a nice change symbolizing how they no longer had an army to lead or a war to fight, just a life for the two of them to enjoy.

"Master,"

"Hm?"

When he turned to face her Tamamo's face was mere centimeters from his. "I'm ready for dessert."

Tamamo's lips tasted like a hundred different flowers just as he remembered them to. Just like before pinning down one certain taste was impossible so he sampled them all for as long as their lips were connected. He was going to enjoy the myriad tastes for as long as he possible could, and based on the shiver running up his spine so was she. He couldn't see, but he felt Tamamo's arms snaking their way up his shoulders, eventually find his neck which she gripped with near magical gentleness. Hakuno could feel her delicate fingers, her nails, softly tracing over his skin while his tongue met hers' in a surprise meeting. As usual, she was the aggressor, hastily invading his mouth before he could say or do anything. Not that he tried to fight her, he could never find it in himself to do so.

She purred when he slowly began messaging her waist, a soft heavenly sound that had her foxy tail swaying from side to side. It took a decent amount of willpower to keep him from grabbing it just to see how the soft fur felt. Something in his told him at some point tonight he would be getting to touch that orange-furred appendage.

"Do you…want to be in charge this time Master?" Tamamo questioned with mock innocence. She'd played this game enough to know the rules and how to bend them to get what she wanted.

"I think I deserve the chance to be in charge for at least one night. Maybe a humble request from the husband of a goddess?" Hakuno chuckled seeing the twinkling in her eyes. "Just this once?"

That foxy grin he loved so much materialized on her face and in an instant he could feel himself being pulled through the hallways into their shared bedroom. Once he was able to get his bearings back he found himself standing before her with her back to the bed and her face shyly hidden from his. Peering up at him with one seductive eye she unfastened her sash then slipped her kimono off leaving her almost entirely in the nude before him.

"Save for swimsuits you don't really like bras do you?" The human chuckled.

"Not around you my beloved, after all, you should know I must have you lusting after me every second of every day." The fox giggled tracing a finger along one of her harden nipples. She already knew Hakuno did lust after her, regardless of how she was dressed. One of the perks of honestly being in love with another person. Without missing a beat she stepped forward and took her master turned lover into her arms, and he graciously accepted. Fire exploded inside of Tamamo as their lips made contact again, this time with the added pleasure of his hands caressing her exposed flesh. "Let's even the playing field a little."

Hakuno barely protested when he was thrown onto his back with his foxy lover straddling his hip. Even clothed he knew full well how hard he was becoming, as did Tamamo who took the time to massage his waist line. Her name came through his clenched lips causing her to giggle. Gathering some semblance of strength the brown-haired Master sat up and caught the goddess in another kiss. His cool hands framed her blushing cheeks; her hands in turn snaked up to shoulders where she gently began tugging at the edges of his yukata, her slender fingers dipping beneath the soft fabric. Chuckling Hakuno pulled back from the lip lock and laid out both hands behind his back. Releasing a heated breath she gripped the edges of the shirt then pulled it off exposing the top portion of her master's body.

Tamamo licked her lips in preparation for the last "meal" she was about to enjoy. Hakuno stood on something of an odd line between attractive and unattractive. His body was lean and lanky, a runner's build without much muscle to it. Despite all the strife and horrors he'd been through he was completely free of any kind of scaring or permanent bruising. Tamamo actually took it as a point of pride in keeping her lover scar-free, a testament to not just his survivability, but her ability to protect him against any and all threats.

"Sometimes I wonder what you ever saw in me." He blurted out as she began tracing lines over his body with her claw-tipped fingers. Immediately their eyes met and Hakuno felt like kicking himself for ruining the moment. "I mean…I'm…below average, you of all people should-"

"Should know that is far from a true statement." She growled Pushing his body down against the mattress. "You've survived at least two Holy Grail Wars, a battle royal between three factions of murderous Heroes from all ages, aided me in slaying the White Titan who made even the gods tremble in fear, and mostly importantly," Straightening herself up so he had a clean view of her voluptuous breasts and face finished, "You stood side by side with the Queen if Harlots herself. Any woman who _wouldn't_ fall for you would be an incredibly idiot of monumental stature."

Deep down inside he knew that was going to be her answer, no matter how low he ever got Tamamo was always there to pick him up from his worst slumps. It wasn't just because they were Master and Servant, but because from the bottom of her heart she loved him with every fiber of her body.

"If anything, I'm the one who should be thanking you for finding it in yourself to love me." On top her head her fox ears twitched then hug low as they always did whenever her mood took a turn for the worst or depressive. Moving her hands from his shoulders to the center of his chest she leaned in closer, "You know I'm…not the easiest person to care for. You know I've…killed more people than Nero and Altera put together, I'm a monster. An "anti-hero" by world standards."

Gentling smoothing over her hands with his the Master sat up. "Maybe, but I don't care about those things because none of them matter to me. To me, you're my Caster, my little fox…my…" Hoping the blush on his face wasn't as great as he was imaging; based on the toothy grin his lover was shooting him it was. "Above all else you're the person I want to spend the rest of my life with as my…my…my wife."

Tamamo practically lunged at Hakuno upon hearing those words, her body now fully invigorated with a passionate fire she knew was going to keep the two of them up all night. Her arms wrapped around his neck and her breasts were aggressively pushed up against his bare chest, her tail wagged and her ears twitched. Hakuno happily wrapped his arms around her waist line, slowly moving towards her butt. Only faintly was he aware that he was still only half-clothed while Tamamo had completely bared herself to him, it didn't quite seem fair, but he was too preoccupied to change that at the moment.

Eventually Tamamo remembered and in one swift motion Hakuno found himself bare-bones naked as his wife looked him over with predatory eyes and a dark smile. "I see I've kept you waiting long enough, Master."

Their tongues repeatedly dueled against each other while their hands roamed the other's naked body. For Hakuno Tamamo was a living sculpture of youthful beauty, the kind women only dreamed of attaining in their lifetime. He growled low in his throat when he felt his lover's claws leave scratch marks along his skin, proof that he belonged to no one but the fox goddess herself. Before he knew it the young master was lying on his back with his wife having taken the dominant role as she almost always did. One hand groped her ass cheeks while the other went for one of her breasts. Briefly she broke away from him to let out a passionate moan before diving back in, continuing the moaning into his mouth. He knew it wasn't just his lips or hands that were inciting this sort of reaction from her, his dick rubbing against her moist thighs factored in a great deal as well.

A thin trail of saliva connected them when Tamamo pulled back for good, her eyes narrowed and her lips pulled into a devilish smirk. Slowly she disengaged from his upper body and began sliding down to his lower regions where Hakuno's fully erect cock stood tall and proud, waiting to be service. Seven inches, atypical of most males Hakuno's age, but to Tamamo it was a pillar of euphoria she'd claimed for her own long ago. Starting off light she placed butterfly kisses against his shaft that caused the teenager to jolt upwards over and over again. When she added his tongue Hakuno seemed to calm down and settle for a long continuous moan that was music to Tamamo's foxy ears.

"T-Tamamo, please stop messing around." The brown-haired male managed to say through clenched teeth. His fingers were beginning to tear at the bedsheets and he was a hair's breath away from cumming.

Releasing a victorious laugh at her first accomplishment of the night Tamamo pulled her lips away and let her hands began their delicate massaging of Hakuno's dick. Her touch was like silk brushing up against his skin and made his digital blood ache with want. Those experienced hands were eventually joined by the goddess's lips and tongue which had Hakuno not moaning but howling loud enough the neighbors a few blocks over could probably hear them. He'd apologize to them tomorrow, do whatever they asked because he knew for a fact it was going to be a long nosey night courtesy of his horny wife.

One kiss turned into a heated suckling, and the next thing Hakuno knew his erection was within Tamamo's mouth. Gripping the sheets tighter than before he gritted his teeth as her pink-topped head bobbed up and down. Though her mouth was preoccupied she was grinning like a badger, or a fox in this case. Her right hand began massage his balls while the other laid on his pelvis to hold him down. She was experienced enough to know now wasn't quite the right time to let her husband have free movement, soon though. Despite Hakuno's resolve jets of warm cum shot into Tamamo's mouth energizing her like a set of batteries.

"Ahhhhhhh…." Their joint voice sounded.

"Mmmmmmmm…" Tamamo sounded continuously bobbing her head to the slight thrusting of his pelvis. With glee she moved her eyes upward to see her master was staring right at her with a hot blush consuming his face. Proud of the lustful state she had Hakuno in she decided to move on to the next step. She rarely massaged his balls, treating it as something of a "special" treat he only got when she felt he deserved it, after all of this he more than deserved it.

"Please, Tamamo, keep going." The brown-haired master said. What he didn't know was that his Servant lover had absolutely _no_ intention of stopping, not until he'd had his first orgasm of the night. Each second that passed that moment drew closer and closer until the fruits of Tamamo's labors revealed themselves.

"AAAHHHH YESSSSS!"

The Caster-class Servant was more than ready for the literal flood of cum that exploded into her mouth as those joyous words spilled forth from her master's lips. She had to pull back a little so all Hakuno's cum made it inside her mouth, and there was quite a lot. It honestly didn't surprise her just how much her beloved was cumming, in truth he always tended to hold back whenever she was blowing him so she had more to swallow. It was a sexually romantic little feature she simply adored about him. As she felt the last squirts begin to leave his member an idea formed in her head. Suddenly withdrawing her mouth she smothered his harden, wet cock with her pillow-like breasts, coaxing the last amounts of cum out of him.

It was too much for the teenager, his dick being pillowed by his Servant's breasts, almost all of it landing on Tamamo's chin and chest. He came again, an extra burst he didn't even know he had but was thankful as hell for. Tamamo submerged half his cock back into her mouth, not enough to fully contain the erotic eruption she'd created resulting in pints of Hakuno's cum ending up all over her body.

Hakuno's breaths came out rigid and short, as if he'd just ran a marathon or been the subject to one of the insane training regiments of the Moon Cell's other Servants. Then again, Tamamo could be so hyperactive a simple make out session could turn into something…else entirely. As he began to come down from his sexual high he was treated to a truly wondrous sight.

Tamamo was sitting up, her chin and chest area covered by his stick cum which she was busy licking up as if it were ice cream. She knew he was watching, why else would she stretch out each lick giving him a perfectly good view of her erotic actions. Her plush silky lips lingered on her fingers, suckling them the exact same way she had his dick. Using two fingers at most she scooped up the doses and brought them to her lips, making it all as auditable as possible as possible for the sole audience of one. Looking up in mock shock she leered at her hot-faced lover, "Mikon, Master, you're a little salter than usual, I actually kind of like the taste."

Before he knew both of them were laughing, stark naked, indecent, and laughing like they'd just finished watching a comedy. Getting a little strength back Hakuno got up and left the room, when he came back he was holding a towel in his hand.

"You know I'm fully capable of cleaning this up on my own, plus it's more entertaining that way." She pouted.

"I know," he laughed as he began cleaning up the remains. "But humor me, it's not often we get to do this and not have death hanging over our heads." She gave another cute pout before letting him continue. In actuality there was another reason he wanted to personally clean up the mess he'd made. To her credit whenever his rag fell over her breasts Tamamo remained nearly perfectly still. No doubt compared to his hands it wasn't nearly as stimulating; in a second he'd do something about that. "I think it's high time I pleasure you." The towel was thrown away in the blink of an eye and the next thing Tamamo knew Hakuno's hands were all over her breasts. _That_ got her moaning again and arching her body in ways that pushed her breasts deeper into his hands. "You've done so much for me," he whispered before delving in for another kiss she eagerly return. His hands felt her harden nipples and tickled them causing the Servant to throw both of her arms around Hakuno. It wasn't until she pulled back that a little he was able to continue his treatment of her precious orbs.

They shuffled around a little so Tamamo could lay her head back against the pillow as Hakuno began pleasuring her as she had done to him. Hakuno enjoyed all the little noises he got her to make as he trailed kisses down her beautiful body. The picture of youth and beauty he felt incredibly blessed to call such a woman his. Her hands went from the bedsheets to his hair when he finally reached her breasts and resumed his earlier actions. Tamamo's rational mind disappeared in the fog of lust-induced joy that Hakuno had threw over her. The constant feel of her clawed hands running through his silky brown hair was more incentive for him to rub and kiss her pink nipples until he felt it was time to move on.

"Ahhhhh…." Hakuno's tongue touching against his clit sent a jolt of lightning up Tamamo's spine and nearly fried her already wrecked brain. "M-Ma-Master…" He heard her, but didn't verbal respond, what he did do was pleasure her as she had done him with his mouth and fingers. Her fingers gripped the sheets as his fingers one by one began to enter her wet snatch along with his tongue. "Ahhh….ahhhh….ahhhhh!" On instinct Tamamo started rocking her hips forward, quickly finding a rhythm with Hakuno's actions. "You've…got so…much better, _Master_." When she first took him Hakuno was shy and unsure, something she found incredibly cute and appealing. Every intercourse since then he'd slowly improved on the subject of eating her out, taking some of her tips and advice. Seconds after saying the words Tamamo felt her release come hot and fast, too fast for her to stop. Her body arched upwards as her juices gushed outwards splashing all over her Master-turned-lover's face. It was impossible for her to tell how long she floated in the sea of orgasmic bliss she'd been cast into all, all she knew was she never wanted to leave.

Through the haze she made out the soft grin on Hakuno's face as he rose up from in-between her legs. "I aim to please my goddess and wife."

They laid together arm in arm for a few minutes allowing the other to regain some of their strength before they moved on to the final stage of their love making. Around them the faint sounds of the outside world made their way into their home: voices, carriages, and water wheels turning. All of it was so blissful and serene, their reward for everything they'd gone through to get to this point. Tamamo turned her head so she and Hakuno were face to face. Her hand coolly drifted across his face while her bright yellow eyes gazed into his soft brown orbs. There wasn't a need for words to be spoken between them as they'd already said everything they needed to say. That, and why say something when you could show it?

She got on top of him as they continued their latest make-out session, assuming a dominate role as she usually did whenever they had sex. Her hands were on his cheeks while his rubbed her ass, occasionally brushing against her flickering tail. He knew how excited she was based solely on the animal appendage. Firmly gripping her hips he raised Tamamo's body up a little so her entrance was directly above his member. With a relieved sigh he lowered her, sliding her in deeper and deeper until she'd taken almost all of him into her. The long, drown out moan that escapes the fox's lips and the way her tail briefly sticks up are enough to keep Hakuno from madly rushing in like any other person would have done if they ever felt such warmth as he had. Hakuno had learned enough to make their love-making sessions last.

"I'm going to go slow." He whispered into the fox's human ear causing her to playfully whine in protest. "You know you like doing this Tamamo, so why deny it?"

 _Because I like being the one in control!_ The Caster-class Servant wanted to shout, but the feeling of having her moist cavern filled kept the words from leaving her mouth. Her hands gripped his shoulders for support as her lower region began to shake with the force of Hakuno's thrusting. Tamamo wanted to tell him to go faster, but he isn't going, she could tell by the sultry look in his eyes. It was utterly intoxicating, him laying beneath her silently thrusting his pelvis into her with the ghost of a smile on his handsome face. Tamamo could only imagine how she looked and how hard he was fighting to keep from laughing at her flustered state. "M-Master, please…faster." Was all she managed to whimper after a brief moment of concentration.

Sitting up Hakuno whispered a response into her ear, "No, I actually think I'll work my way up to that, it's more fun that way isn't it?" He pinched her ass cheeks and kissed her neck simultaneously causing her vaginal walls to tighten around his member by reflex. Already she was so tight, and they'd only just begun. He felt her hips tighten around his waist and her breasts begin to rub against his bare chest.

"Hakuno," His name came out quiet as a whisper from her pink lips. Slowly her hands moved from his shoulders to his back as she began to grind against him, unwilling to wait for him to speed up his thrusting. "Don't stop."

"I thought you wanted me to go faster?" He playfully chided her mere seconds before speeding up. That got her to scream, a heavenly sound that empowered Hakuno small, but reasonable ego. Withdrawing one hand from her ass he snaked it up her chest to one of her jiggling watermelon breasts. Pinching her tit between his thumb and index finger was exactly the push she needed to lose what remained of her sanity and restraint. His name flew from her lips over and over again, begging him for more. At first he moved away from her neck with the intention of kissing her other nipple, but Tamamo had other plans. Grabbing the sides of his head she titled it upwards so they were eye to eye. Still keeping her hold she guided him into a kiss that lit their bodies aflame.

"Ah…ahhhh… _hhhaaaaaaahhhhh!"_

Tamamo's pussy was on fire and squeezing the hell out of Hakuno's dick. He'd forgotten just how tight his Servant-lover was. She took pride in how tight she was and how much of a perfect fit Hakuno's member was for her. Hakuno increased his thrusting and Tamamo her grinding. The deadly duel was approaching its final stage and its victory was going to be a coin toss.

"HAKUNO!"

"TAMAMO!"

Throwing her head back in a canine howl Tamamo released her juicies all over her master's dick, practically drowning his member in her love nectar. As if answering the call Hakuno let his member exploded in a euphoric eruption that coated the insides of the fox goddess's love cavern. The two juices mixed together and gushed out acting as a bonding agent that kept the Master and Servant tied together as they rode out their joint orgasm.

Hakuno slipped from his lover's grasp into the soft pillow with his light brown hair sticking his sweaty face while Tamamo managed to remain upright in a similar state. Still impaled on Hakuno's cock her body shuddered periodically as he finished pumping the rest of his cum into her. Her juices ran down the length of his dick onto waist and then finally the bedsheets. Tamamo looked down at him with her brillant yellow eyes, pure lust and want emanating from them like rays of sunlight. Once again her hands snaked up his chest before settling on his shoulders.

"Hakuno," She whispered hotly to him. "I want more."

Feeling his dick beginning to harden once again he grabbed her ass while pushing his body upwards. "I figured you'd say that."

The next day the neighbors told them they didn't need an apology even though they were quite loud in their love-making. Sunlight flooded into the room illuminating the tangled bedsheets that covered the naked bodies of the Master and Servant. The latter was curled up in the arms of the former, happily slumbering away the morning hours. Being the first to awake he was blessed with the sight of Tamamo curled up within his reach. It was a reversal of their usual awakenings with her surprising him.

"Hmm, Hakuno?" Her heavenly voice whispered as her eyes began to flutter open.

"Morning Tamamo," Hakuno smiled in return placing a light kiss on her forehead causing her to snuggle closer to him.

"You know, I've been thinking of doing some remodeling. Even though I'm no longer the queen I used to be a lot of people still tend to listen to me."

"That explains where you've been these past few days. Who knew there was an architect mixed in with the wife, kitsune, and fighter." He marveled.

"I was wondering, would you like to come with me, my beloved husband?" Drawing lazy circles on his chest with her finger "I'd appreciate it if I could have your input?"

"An entire day with the foxiest wife under heaven? How could I resist?"

Though he'd been called many things over the course of the runaway train ride he called life Hakuno took more pride in being called the husband of Tamamo-no-Mae, Caster-class Servant, and Spirit of the Sun Goddess than anything else.

* * *

 **My first lemon for the Fate franchise. How'd I do? Hakuno/Tamamo is my second favorite Fate pairing and with so little work depicting them I decided to contribute. Over the next couple of months I plan on doing more lemon one-shots of some of my favorite pairings when I can make the time to.**


End file.
